


From The Start

by KuroBakura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After, coming back to life, Thorin and Bilbo spend some alone time together but get caught by Gandalf and two of the dwarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not bash or flame.  
> Thanks!

Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves stood on top of a cliff, looking down at Thorin's lifeless body. Bilbo stood in back, fearing the worst. Seeing his lover not moving or making a sound made Bilbo's heart sink inside his chest. Fili and Kili have known that Thorin and Bilbo have been lovers for a bit but never told the others nor plan to but Kili thinks that Gandalf also knows this as well. Gandalf stood over and knelt down over to look over Thorin. Bilbo silently gulped, braving himself for the worst news he ever heard in his life and hoping he was not dead. Gandalf put his hand over Thorin and began casting a spell. Bilbo was exactly not sure what Gandalf was doing but if it brings Thorin back, he will not question it. When Gandalf finished, Bilbo ran over next to him and stood next to him. He waited a several seconds but Thorin did not move or make sound. Bilbo sat down on the ground next to his body, feeling lifeless himself. It was like a big part of his life was suddenly taken away from him. He looked down at Thorin, trying to hold back his tears.

“Thorin, please. Please wake up. I can not do this without you and without you, I got nothing to live for.” Bilbo thought to himself, praying for Thorin to open his eyes. A tear streamed down one of Bilbo's cheek. Kili tried walked over to Bilbo to comfort him but Bilbo suddenly broke down in to tears. Bilbo laid on the ground and placed his head on Thorin chest. At that moment, all Bilbo wanted was to laid there with his man.

“Thorin, wake up! I need you in my life. ...I love you.” Bilbo whispered to himself. A few seconds, Bilbo stopped crying as he began to hear Thorin's heart beat. Bilbo quickly sat up and his eyes widened as he saw Thorin began to breath. The first person he saw was Bilbo.

“Darling.” Thorin mouthed quietly to Bilbo. Bilbo and Thorin got up from the ground. They stood in front of each other and looked in each others eyes.

“Thorin..I...I am so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen.” Bilbo said to him. Thorin suddenly walked closer to Bilbo and then suddenly hugged him tight.

“It's alright. I know why you were doing it and you are very brave. I knew at first sight and deep down, you are perfect for this and well...for me as well.” Thorin told Bilbo, tearing up a bit himself. Bilbo hugged him back and smiled.

“I will give it my all to help you save your homeland, Thorin. I promise.” Bilbo told him.

“And I will protect you, no matter what.” Thorin whispered. Suddenly, they realized the others were looking at them. Bilbo looked at Gandalf, who was secretly smiling at Bilbo.

A little later at night time, every one were settled at a campsite. Every one was resting or reminiscing, except Thorin, who were secretly hiding away. Thorin was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. Bilbo walked in to where he was hiding out. Thorin looked up.

“I hope you really are not mad at for what happened back there with the orcs.” Bilbo suddenly said.

“I am not mad at you, Bilbo. Not at all.” Thorin said back.

“Then...is it okay that I join you?” Bilbo asked. Thorin smiled and nodded his head yes. Bilbo walked to him and sat next to him. Thorin held Bilbo's hand.

“I love you.” Thorin said, blushing. Bilbo held Thorin's hand tight and laid his head Thorin's shoulder.

“I love you, too.” Bilbo said back. Suddenly, Bilbo let go of Thorin's hand and then sat on his lap. Thorin's eyes widened as he looked at Bilbo and Bilbo smiled.

“You alright?” Bilbo asked.

“Um, yes. I am fine. I am just shocked that you are sitting on my lap.” Thorin replied.

“I am surprised myself, too, actually.” Bilbo said. Thorin put his arms around Bilbo and pulled him closer a bit towards his face.

“But I like this a lot.” Thorin said.

“So do I.” Bilbo said back. Thorin giggled a bit as he was looking at Bilbo and then rubbed his cheek with one of his hands as he to hold Bilbo's hand again. Bilbo put his other arm around Thorin.

“Kiss me.” Thorin said.

“Is that an order, my King?” Bilbo asked, trying to be coy about it.

“Yes, it is.” Thorin replied. Bilbo giggled and then kissed Thorin's lips. Thorin leaned back while still kissing and and holding Bilbo in his arms. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards the hideout but before they could get in to a different and non-suspicious position, Gandalf appeared before.

“Thorin, I need to...oh.” Gandalf was interrupted by seeing Bilbo on Thorin's lap and both of them blushing, while they still had their arms around each other.

“Fuck. We're done for.” Bilbo thought to himself.

“I can explain this.” Thorin said.

“No need to. I did not mean to interrupt you two.” Gandalf said.

“Does he even know what we were doing?” Bilbo quietly asked Thorin.

“Being in love, I presume?” Gandalf answered, hearing Bilbo's question.

“Gandalf, please do not say any thing about this to the others, especially Fili and Kili.” Thorin asked.

“I do not plan to, Thorin.” Gandalf said, turning to leave.

“...Are you against this?” Bilbo asked. Gandalf turned his head.

“Against what?” Gandalf replied.

“Against this.” Bilbo said, pointing at him and Thorin.

“Being in love? Not at all. Love is not about gender nor size, Mr. Baggins. As long as your both are happy, I am not against this.” Gandalf answered.

“Thorin!” a couple of voices said in the distance. Bilbo and Thorin panicked. It was Fili and Kili's voices. Again, before they could switch positions, both of them stopped and stood next to Gandalf.

“Fili, Kili, I...” Before Thorin could get another word Fili and Kili were smiling.

“Uncle...we already know about you and Mr. Baggins.” Kili said. Thorin's eyes widened.

“How?!” Thorin asked.

“We had a hunch.” Fili replied.

“For how long have you exactly had this hunch?” Bilbo asked. Kili looked at Bilbo.

“Since the day our Uncle first met you at Bag End.” Kili replied. Thorin sighed.

“I bet you both hate me right now.” Thorin said.

“About you both being together and in love? No. We want you to be happy, Uncle and if Mr. Baggins makes you happy then we are fine and happy for you.” Fili told him. Thorin smiled.

“Did you both need any thing?” Thorin asked. They both shook their head no.

“We were just curious to see where you were and we won't tell the others.” Kili told him. Bilbo and Thorin smiled.

“Thanks, boys.” Thorin said.

“You're welcome.” Kili replied back. Gandalf looked at Fili and Kili.

“Well, we better get back to the campsite. Come on, you two.” Gandalf said. The three of them turned and left, leaving Thorin and Bilbo so they could spend more time alone with each other. Thorin kissed Bilbo's cheek, looked in to his eyes and smiled.

“Now...where were we?” Thorin asked.

“Being in love. That's where we were.” Bilbo said.

“Well then...lets pick up we we left off then, shall we?” Thorin said to Bilbo. Bilbo smiled and kissed Thorin again. Then, he laid his head on one of Thorin's shoulder and Thorin laid the side of his head against Bilbo's.

“I do not know what I would be able to do this quest right now if you weren't here by my side.” Thorin said.

“I do not know either. ..Seeing you your body on the ground like that and getting hurt in that battle, it gave me the worst feelings I ever had in my life and I hope i do not have to go through them again.” Bilbo said, hugging Thorin tighter. Thorin turned his head and kissed the side of Bilbo's head.

“After all of this, I am worried when you go back to Bag End, I am not going to be able to cope .” Thorin said. Bilbo never realized that after this is all and they make it through this alive, he had his home and it was far away. Bilbo turned his head and looked at Thorin.

“You never know, I may not go back to Bag End after all of this.” Bilbo said. Thorin was shocked.

“But I thought you loved your home?” Thorin asked.

“I do but I wouldn't nor could be happy there after all of this because I realized that I do not need to be alone to be happy.” Bilbo said. Bilbo suddenly held Thorin's cheeks and looked in to his eyes.

“My happiness is you.” Bilbo added, smiling. Thorin smiled.

“You are mine, too.” Thorin said back. Bilbo and Thorin put their forehead together and suddenly giggled in delight.

They know they many battles and hardships to face along this journey but they felt as long as they are by each others' side, nothing and no could stop them.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
